


16 things brett yang is no longer allowed to do in public places, casual intentions or otherwise

by twosetmeridian



Series: let me (count the ways) [4]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Lists, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ya yeet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: A list made at the behest of Eddy Chen.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: let me (count the ways) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	16 things brett yang is no longer allowed to do in public places, casual intentions or otherwise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiwiSins (IetjeSiobhan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/gifts).



> from shiwi's tweet with the prompt: e or b being possessive (and the other liking it a lot).

1\. Not allowed to do interviews with impressionable young women, flirtatious men, "old Sheilas", and anyone who starts a conversation with "I like your hair/eyes/miscellaneous body part/etc."

2\. Not allowed to do blind dating or speed dating or any forms of dating for Twoset content. Once was enough, and my boyfriend's eyebrows might never climb back down from his hairline if I engage in such a thing again.

3\. Playing Salut d'Amour is not a good piece to play alone outside the house during Valentine's Day.

— Addendum: not allowed to play any love songs or romantic pieces alone outside the house unless it's for Twoset content.

4\. I am not to accept any kisses as a form of payment or recompense, even if the payor insists.

— Addendum: no puppy-dog-eyes tactic is too irresistible; if tempted, stop and look at boyfriend.

5\. Not allowed to jokingly flirt with the barista, the music class professor, the train ticket person, Sophie, Hilary, Janine, Ray, Hyung, any of the Twoset guests in videos, and three specific conductors that are not to be mentioned by name in this household.

6\. Wiggling my hips in a "sensuous" matter is strictly prohibited unless in a club but especially _not_ in an elementary school or any academic establishment.

7\. Not allowed to use the "I'm a famous Youtuber" spiel as a pickup line at the bar.

8\. Not allowed to "fondle" other people's instruments for more than ten seconds.

9\. Not allowed to wink at random strangers and then at your boyfriend and then back and forth in some sort of weird wink-off. It is neither "acceptable" nor "funny".

10\. Not allowed to buy anyone more than 3 shots of liquor or 2 bubble teas unless they were really thirsty. It is usually construed to be a "come-on" and is also not very healthy for my wallet.

11\. Older women are called "grandmothers" or "old ladies", not "centennial vixens".

12\. Not allowed to tease my boyfriend about "the embarrassing pining" he once had over you in a loud voice at the Sydney Opera House. Those are better kept for private occasions, and I don't want him teasing me back.

13\. Not allowed to perform a lap-dance to embarrass my boyfriend, even if I'm ridiculously turned on by his—well, everything.

— Addendum: this is allowed (and lovingly encouraged, in fact!) in private situations.

14\. Not allowed to smirk when my boyfriend turns all green with envy when I get catcalled in public. I am also not allowed to respond with anything but a polite smile.

15\. If an idea that might make my boyfriend jealous makes me giggle for more than fifteen seconds, I am required to ignore said idea for the sake of my boyfriend's blood pressure.

16\. Not allowed to go home with anyone but my boyfriend, the love of my life, because at the end of the day, he's the only person I'd ever want beside me—not just today or tomorrow, but forever.


End file.
